


Effervescence

by vosien



Series: We see the Red Thread [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: A Hint of Stolovan, Asian stereotypes - Freeform, Character Study, Episode: s19e06 Tweek x Craig, Gen, midnight adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosien/pseuds/vosien
Summary: “Sometimes I feel like the town is alive.” Token spoke in a soft tone, once the pair found themselves in the playground, and ensured they had enough room to keep themselves dry. “Ever since Craig and Tweek broke up, I haven’t seen a dash of blue skies or sunlight during the day."Clyde nodded, his tone just as inclined to harsh whispers, “To be fair, neither Craig and Tweek have been themselves since they’ve broken up."





	Effervescence

Clyde is a man of disinterest within the realms of surrealism and effervescence. One whom grew up in South Park throughout all his whole life, is never one to fringe concern when the matter becomes irrational.

If life threw you a bag of lemons and demand to alter the object into gold, Craig and Token would logically explain how it was impossible to convent lemon into another solid element. Tweek would exclaimed with convulsive fingers and shuddered shoulders how it provide oneself with an excess amount of pressure. Whereas Jimmy would actually take it upon himself to conduct several experiments with the suppose lemons, before miraculously not only shifting the fruit into gold, but also make it rain riches and sweet, sweet pussies. Clyde however, wouldn’t even touch the subject, let alone acknowledge it as his attention and would move elsewhere until the objective was dropped all together.

It wasn’t to say that Clyde himself was an apathy being, nor prose much emotions like his like friend; Craig, or kept his distances when trouble brewed like his other friend; Token. In fact, it was the opposite. He sobs uncontrollably when the situation at hand becomes traumatic, becomes overly sensitive when the subject of his weight or appearances comes into play, and had admitted in the past he'll read the terms and conditions when signing up for anything.

Then again, no one knew Clyde like Craig and Token whom grew up together. Almost insperatable at one point, where every Friday nights were reserved for sleepovers and video games. The trio was known - in which the group would grow in time - were known as a merry band of misfits. Craig is a trouble maker, the subject of aggression, prone to deliver the bird regardless of the time of day, and affection were only reserved for his pet guinea pigs, a cartoon show and the isolated nature of space. Everything else is white noise. Token on the other hand, is a man with good morals. Despite the wealth his parents acclimate, his compassionate nature and loyalty is never one to wavier. Rarely does one use violence but rather retain a clear mind, unless the subject is no other than Cartman himself.

In exchange, Clyde did everything in his power to ensure his friends were content. By content, meant by the inability of change, to maintain a comfortable lifestyle and ensure all is well. However this was rarely the case for the merry band of misfits, even if a problem occurred, at most the issue itself is solved within a matter of days.

Although if one was to ask how Clyde felt about his best friend, in a relationship with another man, the following answer will be nothing more than curt. 'It's was a shock at first, but Craig is still Craig, as long he's happy, I don't mind who Craig is with.' In which now leds to the present. In the dead of midnight, the premise where both Clyde and Token wandered through the quiet mountain town, in search of this so call person called 'Michael.'

“This is a terrible idea.” Token mumbled under his breath, teeth gritted by the winter chills. “What if so called Michael lives in another town?”

“I don't think so,” Clyde replied back, a hand pushed his bangs back, only to leave his lock hanged awkwardly on his temples, “Craig isn’t the type to travel far for love, he broke up with Asher last year because they have to move school remember?”

Upon one's statement, rain began to fall, earning a curse from the dark skinned male, as both children began to sprint for much needed shelter.

“Sometimes I feel like the town is alive.” Token spoke in a soft tone, once the pair found themselves in the playground, and ensured they had enough room to keep themselves dry. “Ever since Craig and Tweek broke up, I haven’t seen a dash of blue skies or sunlight during the day.”

Clyde nodded, his tone just as inclined to harsh whispers, “To be fair, neither Craig and Tweek have been themselves since they’ve broken up.”

“Is this why you decided to screw over my dogs, break into my house, and slap me across the face - in the middle of a nice dream - only to go an adventure in the middle of the night to quote on quote ‘beat up Michael’?”

“Hey!” The other male raised both hands up, in attempt to defend himself, “Look I thought the dogs were going to attack me! I had every right to defend myself-”

“You crying is not a form of self defense and my dogs don’t attack strangers, especially you!” The more mature one in the group counted back, “They’ve been trained to know the differences between friends over strangers, even when it’s dark, they rely on their senses to identity the person - and I’ve lost you, haven’t you?”

“Kinda lost me on the trained bit.” The burnet admitted, his gaze never leaving the rain that continues to fall. The two fell into a comfortable form of silences as they continued to watch the rain, before Token’s inquisitive nature popped another question - or better yet - a statement.

“You’re not really one to care, unless it involves you, so why are we searching for Michael?”

“First of all; are you implying that I’m selfish? And second of all; Craig and Tweek is our friend, it’s our duty and purpose to beat the living crap of Michael to fix their relationship.”

“I never said you were selfish.” Token remarks, his voice deadpan for a second, “You’re never one to care that’s all. The stranger the subject is, the more you denied the impossible and place rational thoughts or shut it down altogether.”

Clyde opened his mouth to protest, but the other male continued, his tone louder, as the rain outfall pelted down at lightning speed. “I’m just surprised by the outcome of events… but whatever it is I want to help our friend too. Craig… and Tweek, to be honest, I didn’t expect them out of all people to be, you know, be romantically involved with one another. But-”

“It’s okay Token, I think no one saw it coming.” The brunet injected, in what seemed to be the saying during the past week. No one was aware of Tweek's and Craig's relationship, until the yaoi pictures filled the poster boards to the brim. It came out of the blue, as if it was plan. Sure, there was rumours, if not open talks on Craig's sexuality before then. The town's quote on quote, beloved homosexual, much to the wearing chullo male's dismay. In which lead to out pouring support of the pair, the very next a fight in the hallway, a bruised Tweek and frustrated Craig by lunch time, and by the evening Clyde and his father found themselves in the local market buying artworks of the town's newfound obsession; Creek.

A day later, they broke up, and the town buried under a thick layer of melancholy woes.

_"I'm not gay!" Craig exclaimed, fist rolled into a ball, and eyes narrowed and dragged their sights on a certain pair; his childhood friends. Whom came to visit the noriette, just mere hours after the break up. Token came for answers, while Clyde was devastated by the turn of events._

_"I didn't say you were." Token assured the pent up male. The tone in his voice held authority, as he stood his ground to maintain some form of control. "We just need to know what is true or not, were you truly dating Tweek? Were you just-"_

_The noirette stepped forward, callous hands tug his friend's shirt, bring the two face to face. As one's hawk like eyes, clash against another's dark hues. "Token for fuck sake! Listen to me, I'm not gay, I'm not dating Tweek, and for fucken sakes I don't like men, I dig chicks - Clyde you know I like girl?!"_

_However Clyde was no longer listening, and both boys knew that kind of silent treatment, when the brunet cast his friend a blank stare and placid lips._

_He has longed shut down._

Token shoulders slumped in a unwinding fashion, the following sentences restrained frustration and resentment. “But now their relationship is the source of the town’s happiness.” He sighed, hands around his knees, “I never seen Nichole crying before, that is, until ' _they_ ' broke up.”

Clyde’s eyebrow rose up, and shuttered out, “N-no way? Over them?”

“Yeah.” Token replied before continuing, “She pleaded with me - pleaded - my girlfriend has never pleaded with me before, but she wants them back together.”

Another moment of silences fell before them, as the rain began lighten up.

“That’s fucked up man.”

“I know.”

Clyde’s phone lights up, earning both of the boy’s attention, as the brunet eye's lit up upon reading the text.

 

> _**Kevin Stoley:**_   _"The garage door is unlocked, let yourself in."_  – sent at 00:42 / seen

 

“Don’t worry Token, Craig and Tweek will get back together, with a little help.”

Token frowned, but didn't protest. Anything was better than standing in the cold at this point.

 

* * *

 

Clyde and Token found themselves in Kevin Stoley's home, not longer after the long hand of the clock has long clicked into the first hour of the morning. 

"You're lucky that both of my parents are dead asleep." Kevin stated, as he turned on his macbook, arms rested on the keyboard, before another yawn slipped through his tired mouth. "I knew Clyde was coming over, but Token?" 

"They're my friends." Token casually shrugged it off. 

"And I'm now involved because?" Kevin asked, the screen lit up, giving the room a soft blue hue. 

"Because you have these mad Asian hacking skills that no one else in town posses." Clyde answered with ease, earning a facepalm from Token and a sigh from the suppose Asian. 

"I'm half Asian." Kevin remarked, but knew it would fall on deaf ears. "Okay, who am I stalking today and we can talk about payment afterwards." 

"Wait, I didn't bring my wallet." Token said, and Clyde laughed.

"Not money." Kevin said, and pointed to his sci - fi collection, ranging from light sabers, space guns, a feet tall figures, several costumes, wigs, and-

"Holy shit! Is that an alien-"

" _SHHH_! Parents!" Kevin hushed the other male, a finger on his lip. "Not so loud, and yes I found this while walking around the church the other day, and I need a double sided green light saber."

"How are we gonna get one?" Clyde asked, immediately dismissing the floating object on the other table.

"Ebay, Amazon, it's possible to find one these days." Kevin dot down with little concerned and continued to pressed a couple of keys into his keyboard, another yawn escape his lips, and this time, the other two followed. Well aware the trio were not made for their midnight adventures. "Also, the kid toys won't do."

"Kevin." The dark skinned male sighed, as he took out his phone and began tapping away. "God damn it."

"The subject's name is Michael. Not much is known about the subject other than he was apparently involved with a cheating sandal between Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweaker-"

"-Tweak." Token corrected, but Clyde continued.

"Thus resulting the said pair to split up. The subject hasn't been spoken since, but he is our target, and we want answers." Clyde brought up their objective, both hands clasped together to hold his chin on top of his finger. Resuming their roles as space cadets, as if it was a typical Friday night between the trio.

"The town is has since been depressed over the break up, I'm surprise no one has search for this suppose Michael." Kevin pounded, entering in another link, in what the other boys recognised as facebook. "Even so, there is only one known Michael in my data base. However, tracking down information on the subject is nearly impossible. He's the leader of the Goth Kids clique, but..."

"He wouldn't date Craig." Token noted, and both Kevin and Clyde rose an eyebrow at him. A sign to continue, in which the dark skinned male did. "Craig is a conformist, he hops on trends before he finds them lame, stoic but not depressed, and he's capable of love, more than we think."

"Tweek?"

"Maybe... he's been difficult to get a hold since he broke it off with Tweek. but it doesn't mean he was the sole reason of his recent withdrawal."

"I still say we egg Michael's house."

Token groaned, and Clyde winked back.

"And get our asses handed out to their next devil summoning, no thank you."

"If we don't get caught, that is ~"

"In which we will, because I'm the only black male student in this whole god damn town!"

Movement could be heard from the other side of the house, and Kevin felt a chill creep up his spine, as he turned off the computer screen a split second laterr. "Okay you've both fucken done it. Out, now! Before my mother whip all of our asses!" The dark haired male stood up, his Star Trek pajamas in it's full glory, and ushered both males to his window.

"Wait! One more question," Clyde muttered under his breath, while Token climbed out of the window first. "Why are you not affected by all of this?"

"By the depression?"

Clyde nodded, and Kevin's lips tugged into a smile as his parted lips allowed the following words to come forth, "A red thread bounds them together, they're destined to be together, whether they like it or not. Now leave, or take me out to lunch tomorrow!" Wait! What? A red thread? Clyde had another question on the tip of his tongue, but a hand shoved against the brunet's chest, before Clyde fell out of the window and onto the makeshift porch before the half cast male pulled the window down shut. A foreign language could be heard a moment later, in what the pair assumed to be the chinese language.

"So... you and Stoley?" Token began, as a smirk form on the tip of his lips and arms crossed.

"We usually have lunch before our D&D session." Clyde casually replied back before making his way back down to the garage.

 

* * *

 

"Do you think, that maybe, Michael doesn't exist?"

"That wouldn't make sense. Beside Tweek himself said that Michael was involved."

Both boys paused at the topic at hand and stared at the house next to them. "So this is where Michael lives, mn?" Clyde stated, a sideways glance to his fellow partner in crime.

"So it is." The other male noted, "And no we're not egging their house."

"Aw come on Token! At this point we might we well, even if it's the wrong Michael, it would at the very least cross him off the list and it's 1:30 in the morning, no one will notice!" At this point, the pale skinned male was pleading, his tone heighten and hands becoming more animated.

For the third time this evening, Token groaned, and with a defeated expression he muttered an exhausted 'fine.'

An hour later, the pair came back with two dozen eggs each, as a jovial laughter echoed through the winter nights, followed by thrown chicken eggs.

 

* * *

 

When Clyde woke up the next day - sleep deprived and closed eyelids - he didn't expect to see a cloudless sky, let alone sun shine. For a moment, Clyde was taken aback, unable to form words, nor move as chocolate hues connected to the blue skies above him. Until his knees buckled down, and tears began to spill.

Entering school came naturally, at least for Clyde. Despite the first sunny day in nearly a week, student went about as if the news of Craig's and Tweek's break up was the end of all nine worlds. He went to his locker, shoved a few items in, and brought out a text book and a couple of stationary items. Then everything changed.

Eyes widen, gasps could be heard from all four corners of the school, and whispers lingers about in the school hallway. The brunet heeled his attention to the commotion at hand, and for the second time that day was taken aback by the sheer sight alone. Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak, holding hands in board daylight. Fingers intertwine, their facial features almost unreadable, but neither display any form of discomfort with the given attention. A female student fainted, and Clyde dropped his text book to catch the falling student, however his heroic attempted faltered the moment another student swoop her off her feet by no other than Token.

"Are you okay?" Token asked, his voice lanced with concern, as he brought the female student back to her feet, flustered from head to toe as she quietly nodded and dashed off.

"Craig and Tweek are holding hands, and you're playing smooth with the ladies." Clyde said.

"I'm only doing what is best." Token resorted, before a fond smile toy on his expression. "Beside, it looks like the lovebirds sorted themselves out."

Both Token and Clyde stared at the couple before them, who's fingers have yet to let go of one another, even when Tweek turned to retrieved certain items from his locker, Craig didn't part. Rather he waited. For a moment Clyde felt his mind shutting down, ready to ignore the world around him once more, until he caught wind of a single piece of thread. A single red thread, in which connected Craig and Tweek by their fifth digits. When Clyde rubbed his eyes, and blinked, the thread was no one where to be seen.

Odd.

Clyde frowned, but quickly brushed it off. 

"You coming for D&D tonight?" Clyde asked Token, once the first bell rang, and the pair made their way to their first class.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, after all, our Fridays are reserved for our game session. Also I've gotten a text from Red. I think she's coming over too. Probably to question Craig and Tweek for sure."

At that statement, Clyde laughed, whereas Token simply smiled back.

 

* * *

 

By lunch time, beside news of the renewed couple, words of Michael's house being egged spread like wild fire. Both Clyde and Token kept low a profile for the next couple of days, refusing to leave the school grounds without Craig and Tweek by their side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Romance is probably the most difficult to write, hence why I write side characters instead with the focus of the said couple. However fear not! This is a series, and the next one is more Creek centric. Moving along, I've attempted to write this one shot several time, most of them being for the sake of humorist, but it ended up being more of a Clyde's character study with dash of Creek. If you think Clyde is more negative in this story, I'm sorry, but in my opinion, I don't think Clyde is most inclined being. Yet people often portray him as such - inclining myself - and I don't blame them. Since you need that one hype man, and usually Clyde is that chosen one. Even though, both the game and the show sometimes represents a reluctant Clyde, only if the objective does not interest him. That aside, I would die for both Clyde and Token, as I enjoy writing them, probably a lot more than Tweek and Craig. Also in terms of Kevin being able to see the 'red thread' it's a personal headcannon of mines, since Kenny is immortal, it doesn't hurt to give Kevin an ability himself... also being half Asian and all. Heh.


End file.
